


The Kindness Of Strangers

by protect_virgil_sanders



Series: A Night To Remember Series [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Underage Drinking, almost everyone is drunk, its a party okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_virgil_sanders/pseuds/protect_virgil_sanders
Summary: Patton’s perspective during the events of A Night To Remember.“Where’s… Where’s the snake? S’he alright?” Logan slurred.“I’m sorry kiddo, I don’t think Remy has a pet snake.” Patton explained, trying to keep eye contact with Logan, who just wanted to look down at the ground apparently. “Right now I need you to try and get up with me - can you do that?”Logan could not do that. Either that or he wasn’t hearing Patton’s words, not that there was any way to tell. Patton nearly dropped him completely as they both ended up sitting on the lawn.They were clearly going to be there awhile.
Series: A Night To Remember Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833163
Kudos: 22





	The Kindness Of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve given up with these things being short. Can you tell? xD

///

Patton Hart thought he’d enjoy a party.

And it’s not like he was having a bad time! There was music, dancing, and snacks. (far too many snacks, his stomach hurt just thinking about it) Roman and Logan seemed to be having a great time, from what he could tell anyway.

But he’d gone to the party with the idea of getting to know his roommate better.

Patton had lived with Virgil for two days. Virgil spent most of his time not in class out of their room doing who knows what, or huddled up on his bed, usually on his phone with those huge headphones of his. Sure they said hi to each other in passing, and Virgil had asked to borrow that mug, but that was it. 

When Virgil had asked Patton to go to the party with him, Patton had jumped at the chance! He’d even invited the neighbours, since Roman and Logan were so nice, and he’d been so excited! 

But the moment they’d arrived a taller man had pulled Virgil to one side, and ever since then Patton had been by himself, other than occasionally checking in with Roman. Roman was busy with his other friend, who had introduced himself as Remy and been loud and friendly enough, but Patton had a mission. He had to spend time with Virgil!

He hadn’t expected everyone to be drunk. Or at the very least he thought he’d have Virgil for sober company.

Patton finally mustered up the courage to head over to Virgil after taking time to convince himself it was a good idea. As Patton caught sight of his patched jacket, he saw that taller man talking to him again. Then Remy dragged a pouting Roman past.

“Roman, babe, you have got to check out this guy, I am telling you - someone invited an Instagram model to my party, or something! Come ON-!”

Patton didn’t know what that was about. Or why Virgil looked so worried! But whatever the taller man said must’ve changed things, because Virgil looked to have calmed down by the time the man was walking away.

He had reached the door before Patton realised that the man was leaving. 

Patton wanted to head over to Virgil. There was a stranger dressed in green standing next to him and he looked interesting, practically vibrating where he stood as Logan appeared to be drinking quite fast. And Logan was over there. When Logan finished his drink and blushed at the stranger in green’s cheering, Patton couldn’t deny that he wanted to be over there with them.

But Virgil didn’t look like he wanted to be spoken to, frowning into his cup. Patton was reminded of all the times in the last two days Virgil had worn that look, and it usually followed with him hiding in his room for a while.

So, for one reason or another, Patton found himself at the front door a second later. He made it just in time to see Virgil’s tall friend pace down the driveway.

“Uh... hey!”

The man didn’t respond the first time, making it to the end of the driveway before Patton caught up. Patton still wasn’t sure what he was doing yet, but he called out again anyway.

“Hey-! Please wait!”

At that the man did turn around, looking less than impressed at Patton, Which was more than a little intimidating. It made Patton feel worse when he had to double over to try and catch his breath.

“Sorry-! You just - wow, you walk fast-!” 

“I haven't got time for this.” The man huffed. But he didn’t walk away. If anything, after a moment, he sounded concerned. “Are you okay-?”

“I’m fine, it’s nothing, I’m fine!” Patton insisted, finally taking a decent breath and waving the man off. At least it’d gotten his attention? “Can I just talk to you for a- a minute? Please?”

He seemed torn for a second. Something that might’ve been contempt (but looked a little too soft for that) crossed his features, before he sighed. “A minute is all I can spare, so this better be important.”

“Okay! Yeah, uh, it’s just-” Patton started. “My name’s Patton, I’m-”

“Virgil’s roommate, I’m aware.”

Patton stopped, least of all expecting that. The man leaned back on the hood of his car. “Oh! Well, yep, that’s me! If you don’t mind, what’s your name?”

“Janus.”

Patton beamed. “Nice to meet you Janus! I didn’t think Virgil would’ve mentioned me to anyone, then again I didn’t know Virgil had any friends until today, so-”

“As much as I love discussing Virgil at length to strangers, I really don’t have the time tonight.”

Janus jingled his keys, as if to emphasize his point. He still didn’t look too annoyed with Patton though, which was good. Patton still focused on staying on topic though.  
“Right! Sorry, I just - you seem to know Virgil well.”

“That is... one way of putting it.”

Patton hesitated, trying not to be discouraged by how little time they had. “So, he won’t talk to me, and I just - I want to be his friend. You seem close to him, I think, so I just wanted to know - if I was doing something wrong? He’s my roommate, y’know, so I don’t want him to hate me.”

Janus hadn’t seemed to have been expecting that, or at least Patton didn’t think so.

“Oh. Well…” He cast his gaze up to the stars. “Virgil doesn’t hate easily. He puts on a show with all the pouting, the scowling, not to mention the angst, but I find it hard to believe he could hate you already.” Janus’ gaze fell back to Patton, lips pressed together. “You seem like the affectionate type.”

Patton nodded. “Yep! I’m a hugger!”

“Well there’s your issue.” Janus emphasised, in a stern voice that almost made him sound like a teacher. “Virgil likes to pretend he’s allergic to hugs, ruins his aesthetic, or something. Think of him like… a cat, in some sense.”

“Cute and fluffy?” Patton gasped. Thoughts of a cat in a little patched hoodie made him wish that his roommate was indeed a fluffy feline, if only for a second.

“...No? Why would he be-” Janus pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “You know what? Don’t answer that.”

“‘Kay!” Patton said, still smiling at imaginary cat Virgil.

“I meant, Virgil’s not always so easy to approach.” Janus said, still looking confused at Patton’s excitement. He frowned but continued. “Like a cat, you have to give him his space to brood, and eventually, in time… he might come to you. Just don’t smother him when he does, he’ll hiss and run if you try.”

That made sense. Patton had moved to hug Virgil when they’d met and Virgil almost fell down the stairs! Even if it would be difficult for Patton to contain the urge to be close to him, making Virgil comfortable came first. “I’ll give it a try. Y’know, you sure know your stuff!”

Janus didn’t look so sure, standing up straight and taking the weight off his car. “I wouldn’t exactly say-”

“Thanks so much for the advice!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms around Janus and squeezing tight. Although when Patton realised how rigid Janus felt in his grip, he immediately backed up. “Wait, are you not a hugger either? Sorry, I should’ve asked first, huh.”

Janus shook his head, smoothing out his shirt, though his face was red. “It’s- It’s fine. I really should be going now.”

Patton had almost forgotten about that. For a guy that had somewhere to be and didn’t know Patton at all, he’d been really helpful. It made Patton smile. “Alright, drive safe! And thanks again!”

Janus rolled his eyes as he got into his car. “Anytime.”

///

Patton had spent some time with Virgil after that, but then ended up losing him in the party.

Then Patton couldn’t find him at all, and when he went looking found Logan outside instead.

Logan was mostly conscious, just lying in the backyard grass, and when Patton tried to heave him up it didn’t go too well. Logan wasn’t coordinated enough and didn’t seem to know what to do with his limbs when Patton asked him to hold some of his weight.

“Where’s… Where’s the snake? S’he alright?” Logan slurred.

“I’m sorry kiddo, I don’t think Remy has a pet snake.” Patton explained, trying to keep eye contact with Logan, who just wanted to look down at the ground apparently. “Right now I need you to try and get up with me - can you do that?”

Logan could not do that. Either that or he wasn’t hearing Patton’s words, not that there was any way to tell. Patton nearly dropped him completely as they both ended up sitting on the lawn. 

They were clearly going to be there awhile.

It was a little concerning how vacant his eyes looked, eyes that Patton hadn’t noticed were so deep brown until being that close, but this wasn’t the time to find his eyes pretty! Logan wasn’t making any sense, and there was no way to get him up!

Patton was starting to consider heading inside to ask someone for help when the door swung open.

“No!”

Roman almost fell as he approached them, Patton getting up quickly to be ready to catch him. After a night surrounded by drunks catching people had become a first instinct.

As he got closer Patton realised that Roman looked on the verge of tears.

“Roman! Oh gosh, are you okay?” Patton said a little louder than necessary, fearing he could be just an incoherent as Logan. “Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?”

Roman batted away Patton’s hand in an exaggerated motion. “I am NOT fine! I am very unfine, actually! I finally found my Cinderella and - and we kissed, but - but then she - he - he ran away! At the stroke of midnight, he just ran! And I thought he would be out here, but he’s NOT!”

“Oh… Roman, I’m so sorry!” Patton said, not knowing what else he could possibly say. “I’m sure your, uh, your Cinderella will be back-?”

“NO! No he’s GONE! All because of my stupid brother! My brother!” Roman howled, but after a moment the anger seemed to fade back into upset, because that’s when the tears started flowing. “I shouted at my brother! I told him I never wanted to see him again, and I - I don’t know why I did that-! Patton, why did I - why did I do that-?”

Roman started bawling, face in his hands, full on sobbing. It almost made Patton tear up! He hadn’t even known Roman had a brother, let alone one that was at the party. He’d have to remember to ask about that later.

For the time being Patton wrapped both arms around him, and Roman leaned into his chest, tears no doubt staining Patton’s cat sweater.

But that didn’t matter. Nor would it matter when it took twenty minutes to convince Roman to help get Logan into his car, or when Patton spent the night watching both of them sleep to make sure neither of them had alcohol poisoning or something worse.

Because they were his neighbours. His friends, or at least Patton hoped they thought so too. Even if they were just strangers, if Patton could help in some way or another, he would do just that.

Because while Patton wasn’t sure if he had enjoyed a party, it had been worth going to make sure Logan and Roman were safe.

He just hoped Virgil was safe too.

///


End file.
